<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happily, I'm Unfazed Here by bythelightofthenight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588960">Happily, I'm Unfazed Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythelightofthenight/pseuds/bythelightofthenight'>bythelightofthenight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i was here [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Celebrity, M/M, Oral Sex, like a pwp with a sprinkle of tying to old plot, miller's an actor n monty's in an all gay n trans band that was the thing, this is ancient n im only like 65 per cent embarrassed, with some of that sit on my face energy i was always meant to bring to the table – literally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythelightofthenight/pseuds/bythelightofthenight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He holds the door open for Monty when they get to the car. Monty winks at him as he slides in. </p><p>He’s been more nervous than he’d like to admit. It’s his first big outing with Monty. His career took a slow turn after his initial coming out. He’d expected it. It was an adjusting period. But it’s all coming back now, moments he hadn’t even realized he missed. Now he’d share one of them with Monty.</p><p> </p><p>- the celeb au sequel that never got posted</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monty Green/Nathan Miller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i was here [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happily, I'm Unfazed Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>why am i posting this? who in the fuck knows</p><p>the doc for this (named officially as the emoji of a bowl of rice) was created in november <b>2017</b> which is absolutely when i should've posted this n life would've moved on. i think i always saw it as a wip but it wasn't rly meant to have like..... that much plot. anyway i had this thought at the change of the decade that i'd look at my old things n get rid of the loose ends. </p><p>so if any of yall are still out there.... this one's for you (and also to canon monty who died of heterosexuality rip)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You look so handsome”, Monty straightens his tie again despite it being just fine. They’re held close together in front of the mirror. His fingers flex on Monty’s hips. </p><p>“You too. So good.” He wants to get even closer but they’re already pressed together from knee to chest. Monty’s cologne is intoxicating to him still. He's close to dropping their plans and just holding him all night. </p><p>“We do need to go, babe.” </p><p>“I know.” </p><p>“Don't wanna be late.”</p><p>“I know.” He noses over the column of Monty's throat. Monty laughs softly. His hand moves down, down, and Nathan’s hopes are up for a moment that he agrees with his plan. But as Monty's fingers cup him lightly he gives him a knowing look. </p><p>“We're not skipping just so we can fuck, Nathan.”</p><p>“We could.”</p><p>“But we won't. They're honoring you. Everyone’s gonna be there. We're gonna be there.” </p><p>He whines, but Monty knows he’s won. </p><p>“Now, no more distractions. We look good. Time to go.” </p><p>He lets Monty drag him out of the bedroom. The house is quiet as they wait for the car. Monty’s tapping on his phone, leaning on the kitchen island. He watches his focused eyes, the slight smiles that pull at his lips as he’s scrolling through. Tonight might just be the night. </p><p>“Okay. Off we go.” </p><p>He holds the door open for Monty when they get to the car. Monty winks at him as he slides in. </p><p>He’s been more nervous than he’d like to admit. It’s his first big outing with Monty. His career took a slow turn after his initial coming out. He’d expected it. It was an adjusting period. But it’s all coming back now, moments he hadn’t even realized he missed. Now he’d share one of them with Monty. </p><p>Getting to the venue is a blur of flashing lights and voices calling. Monty gives him a reassuring kiss, one that he finds too quick, before gently pushing him out the door to follow. The volume rises as they approach, but Monty’s hand in his keeps him relaxed. He looks into the sea of lenses and smiles. They call for Monty almost as much as him. </p><p>As they’re allowed to move on, Monty lets out a shaky laugh. “That was a lot.”</p><p>“You perform in front of thousands of people.”</p><p>“Yeah, and I can barely see them. They don’t stare me down through cameras. Not all of them at least.” He slips an arm around Nathan’s waist. “Okay. It was a little cool to be recognized.”</p><p>He presses a kiss to his cheek. “You deserve it.” </p><p>“It was mostly arm candy privilege.”</p><p>“Shut up”, he laughs. </p><p>//</p><p>“This is my boyfriend Monty.” He’s said it a dozen times and it feels better each time. </p><p>Monty looks stunned as he shakes Indra’s hand. “It’s so nice to meet you. I’m a huge fan.”</p><p>“You too. This is my wife Cece.”</p><p>It still gets to him, having found this. </p><p>Cece shakes Monty’s hand as well. “Our daughter is quite infatuated with your band.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Oh yes. It’s all she talks about.” </p><p>Nathan excuses himself quickly as he spots Bellamy in the crowd. </p><p>“Hey, buddy!” Bellamy’s hug is as warm as ever. “Where’s your better half?”</p><p>“Getting complimented by his idol.”</p><p>“Way to go Monty! You good?”</p><p>“Yeah. Just wanted to catch you before you disappeared. Where’s Raven?” </p><p>“She got a fever last night. Basically shoved me out the door. She sends you all her love. I told her not to spam you beforehand in case you’re nervous.”</p><p>He loves his best friend. </p><p>“Bellamy! Hi.” Monty appears by his side, breathless excitement radiating off of him. </p><p>“Hey! Heard you’re making friends.”</p><p>Nathan wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him closer. Monty molds to his side without effort.</p><p>“I just made a date with Indra. I think I’m dreaming.”</p><p>“You’re just all that, Mon.” Bellamy pats his shoulder. “You should probably take your seats. People are looking for you.”</p><p>They find their table. Monty’s still buzzing under his skin. It’s been too long since he’s got to kiss him. </p><p>//</p><p>“And the winner for breakout star is... Nathan Miller!”</p><p>All he knows is that he grabs Monty and his arms are tight around him. He has to kiss him, because without him he wouldn’t have been able to do this. Because he can. </p><p>He’s guided to the stage and he’s grateful as his legs shake. </p><p>“I, uh – Thank you. Thank you so much. This is such an honor, I...” He takes a deep breath. “Two years ago when I came out, I... I wasn’t sure where my career would continue. Being able to work on The Changeling has been incredibly humbling and inspiring. Thank you everyone who’s come to see us, who’s supported us, spread the word, spread the love, thank you. I wanna thank our director Wells Jaha for giving me the chance to rediscover myself. To my friends on set, Lincoln and Emori and Anya, I’m so grateful for everything you taught me. To Bellamy and Raven; to Delinquency, in front and behind the scenes; your support meant the world to me. To my family. My dad, who’s always been there for me, I love you. And to my rock, the love of my life, Monty, you... are the reason I want to keep getting up and growing and learning. You are my world. Thank you. Thank you.” </p><p>//</p><p>It’s been a long night. He stands in front of the reporters, the cameras, smiling because he’s holding his award. And because there’s some champagne in his bloodstream.</p><p>“Is there something you want to say to the young gay kids watching tonight?” </p><p>He clears his throat. “I’m not... great at advice, I’ll be honest. Especially at this hour. All I can say is that... the choices that you make for your own well-being and safety are nothing to be ashamed of. I’m a black man in Hollywood. I wasn’t ready to be a gay black man in Hollywood. I took my time and I've been incredibly lucky to be able to grow into myself in peace. It’s about what makes you feel secure. And despite everything that might feel like it’s going wrong, there is a future out there with light and love and good things waiting.” Nathan clears his throat, the flood of words having surprised him as well. “And speaking of good things waiting. I’m out of answers for tonight. There’s a man whose face I need to be kissing now. Thank you!” </p><p>Monty’s arms are open as he walks into them. He holds on tightly, breathing in his scent and shivering with the comfort of it. The moment Monty pulls away he drags him into a searing kiss. </p><p>They’re both panting when they break for air. “Take me home. I want you.”</p><p>Monty eyes are glued to his lips. “On it.”</p><p>They get in the car in record time through handshakes and hugs and pats on the back. He’s in Monty’s lap as soon as the partition is up. </p><p>“I’m so proud of you”, Monty whispers into his mouth, hands on his ass, tugging him closer. “You looked so so good up there. God, I love you.” </p><p>“I love you”, he tangles his fingers in Monty’s hair and angles him for a deeper kiss, his lips hungry. The kiss is all tongue and Monty’s hands groping lower and lower. </p><p>They pull up to the house and scramble out with strained thank you’s. He’ll tell his agent to tip the driver extra when he doesn’t have something more important to focus on. </p><p>“This suit is so expensive”, Monty groans as they step over the threshold.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Monty grins. “So I can't let you tear it off me.”</p><p>He crowds him against the wall. “Guess I’ll thank you later.” </p><p>They kiss and time slows down. Monty tugs on his belt loops lightly to bring their hips together. He bites Monty’s lower lip with a smile. </p><p>“We should move towards the bedroom”, Monty says.</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>“To hang up these suits.”</p><p>“Oh, keep talking.” </p><p>Monty laughs. “I can’t believe how bad I want you when you’re such a loser.”</p><p>“I’m counting on it.” He noses along his jaw. </p><p>Monty takes his hand. “Come on then.”</p><p>They walk through the house without rush. When they’re back by the mirror, Monty loosens his tie carefully. He’s meticulous in his undressing, setting each piece aside neatly. </p><p>“I don’t know if I should find this so hot.”</p><p>“What? Organizational skills?” Monty chuckles by his knee where he’s untying his shoes. </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>Monty’s still dressed besides his shoes and the suit jacket when he goes for his fly. “Then I’m off to a good start.” He pulls down Nathan’s slacks tortuously slow. Then Nathan’s only in his boxers. Monty slides his hands up his thighs, moving to stand on his knees to reach his crotch. </p><p>He all but whines when Monty traces the side of his cock through his boxers. His hands are still on his thighs, moving further between his legs. Nathan’s stuck between needing to watch and look away to not come too fast. Monty mouths at his head before carefully pulling down the waistband of his boxers. </p><p>He stands fully naked, and Monty massages his ass with a pleased hum. He leaves a kiss on his hip bone. </p><p>“Baby. Come to the bed, yeah? I don’t want your knees hurting.” </p><p>Monty sits back on his heels and gives him an amused look. “I can’t tell if that’s the most or least romantic thing I ever heard.” </p><p>Nathan just holds out his hands. </p><p>“We’re getting old, aren’t we?” Monty lets him help him up. </p><p>He trails a hand down his chest. “We have a great bed. No shame in having sex in it.” </p><p>“Before I would’ve sucked you off right there in the front hall. No worry about clothes or knees.” </p><p>“I want my boyfriend to be able to get out of bed in the morning because he didn’t fuck up his knees on the damn floor.” </p><p>Monty kisses him softly. “Who says I’m getting out of bed in the morning?”</p><p>With that he pushes Nathan on the bed and settles between his legs. He’s hard and messy over his stomach, but he still pulls Monty over for more kisses. </p><p>“Have I told you how hot you look right now?” he manages when Monty moves to kiss down his neck.</p><p>“You haven’t.”</p><p>“I have a bit of a thing for rockstars.” </p><p>Monty grins brightly. “You don’t say? This is the look that does it for you?” </p><p>“Hell yes.”</p><p>“Noted.”</p><p>Monty takes him in his mouth. The wet slick heat nearly short circuits his brain. Monty knows exactly what it takes to get him going and he doesn’t seem to intend on making it last. He keeps a steady pace and plays with his balls, knowing it drives him crazy. Then he lets go completely. Monty strokes his thighs, the cut of his hips like he’s got all the time in the world. </p><p>“Babe”, he huffs, bucking up his hips to draw him back. Monty just flicks his nipple in reply. </p><p>He returns to mouthing at his balls, leaving his cock untouched. His fingers massage his perineum with accuracy built on experience. Monty knows his body about as well as his own. </p><p>He’s too close to do anything but stroke Monty’s hair sloppily when he finally takes him back in his mouth. Monty traces a vein on his side with his tongue as he goes down and it’s all too much. He pulls Monty away with barely managed words and he swiftly jerks him off until he’s coming over his chest with a muffled groan. </p><p>“Fuck. Baby. You’re so good.” </p><p>“You’re not bad yourself.” Monty lies down next to him with a sigh. “I might be too lazy to go hang these pants.”</p><p>“You say as if I wouldn’t forgive you for anything right now”, he says between heavy breaths. </p><p>Monty laughs softly. “You might be right, my love.”</p><p>He reaches for him, but Monty dodges smoothly, instead going for the tissues on the nightstand and cleaning him off. When he’s more or less non sticky, Monty leans back down for a kiss. </p><p>“What do you need?” </p><p>“Hold on.” Monty rolls off the bed. He shrugs off the dress shirt and stretches his arms over his head. “You gonna fall asleep?”</p><p>“Not with you still dressed.” He watches Monty’s hands slide down his torso to his waistband. “Come here, baby.”</p><p>Monty lets his slacks fall on the floor. He toys with the waistband of his boxers, giving him a smile. If he could, Nathan would get hard again just on that look. Monty’s all sinewy muscles and tan brown skin that looks especially delicious in the backlighting of the room. </p><p>“Monty. Get over here and sit on my face.” </p><p>“If you insist.” Monty gets on the bed and straddles his legs. He walks forward on his knees into his awaiting arms. “Hey there, handsome.” </p><p>Nathan palms his ass with both hands. “Wanna taste you, come on.” </p><p>“Fuck. Fuck.” Monty grinds against his stomach with stuttering hips. “All these demands”, he huffs as he shuffles over Nathan’s shoulders. He gets a smack on the ass. “Don’t be mean.” </p><p>He grabs Monty’s hips and pulls him in, already mouthing over the cut of his hip. Monty tries to wriggle out of his grip as gets his mouth on his clit. The sounds he makes go right into his dick but it’s a pained effort. </p><p>“Nathan. Fuck.” </p><p>His chin is dripping wet when he moves lower to lick into him with broad strokes. It’s messy and he’s breathless, and Monty tries to grind into him the best he can with him holding his hips still. He loves it. Monty takes over all of his senses and he moves to only give him more pleasure, more of his tongue, his hands tightening on his hips. </p><p>“Nathan, I’m gonna come. Fuck, more – Please.” </p><p> He wraps his lips around his clit, sucking on it as he coaxes a finger into him. Monty cries out and falls forward to grip the headboard hard. He rides out his orgasm with twitchy thrusts, and Nathan opens his eyes to watch his face. His eyes are squeezed shut and his mouth is open slightly to suck in desperate breaths. </p><p>He loves having Monty on top of him, but after he comes he goes completely slack and boneless. Nathan chuckles as Monty strokes his hair, hunched over him awkwardly. </p><p>“Baby, help me get you down.” </p><p>“But I’m so up high”, Monty sighs. </p><p>He rolls him over the best he can, bringing his legs down carefully. Monty just paws at his chest, humming contently. With the covers pulled over them, Monty climbs half over him and buries his face in his neck. </p><p>“Remember how I only love you for your body?” Monty mutters. </p><p>He strokes his hands down his back. “Of course.” </p><p>“Well, I love you otherwise too. All of you.” </p><p>“Thank you, baby. I love you too.” He kisses Monty back when he turns to reach his lips. “I couldn’t have done today without you. Any of this, really.” </p><p>Monty traces his jaw with his thumb. “Nathan...”</p><p>“I mean it. Everything I said tonight. You’re my world.” </p><p>Monty kisses the corner of his mouth. “I love you.”</p><p>Nathan pushes his hair off his forehead. Monty smiles at him drowsily. His eyes are soft, and Nathan’s chest aches. </p><p>“Baby?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Will you marry me?” </p><p>Monty’s eyes well up. “Honey.”</p><p>“This has been one of the happiest nights of my life. And I’ve got to share it with the man of my dreams. And I want to spend every night of my life with you.”</p><p>“I want that too. Of course I’ll marry you.” </p><p>They kiss with all the tenderness in the world. Monty holds his face and smacks a few more kisses on his lips. As they settle back down, Monty wipes at his eyes. </p><p>“Don’t cry.”</p><p>“I have to cry. You’re proposing marriage. We’re naked.”</p><p>“Sorry”, he strokes Monty’s cheek, “I couldn’t wait till clothes.” </p><p>“I was thinking of doing it tonight too.”</p><p>He stares. </p><p>“I guess it’s been easy to forget we’re not already married.”</p><p>“You wanted to propose?”</p><p>Monty kisses his palm. “I’m perfectly fine like this. Don’t even think about it.”</p><p>“No, I just... I would’ve loved it. To hear it.”</p><p>“I’ll save it for the vows.”</p><p>His heart skips a beat. They’re getting married. “We’re getting married.”</p><p>“Damn right we are. I’m already planning the honeymoon in my head. It’ll be a lot like this, actually.” Monty’s hand travels down his back. </p><p>He arches into it, offering more skin to pet. “D’you wanna see it?”</p><p>“I’ve seen it plenty.”</p><p>He rolls his eyes. “The ring.”</p><p>Monty gasps. “The ring.” </p><p>“I had it on me all night.”</p><p>Monty holds his chest. “God, I love you.” </p><p>“So, do you?”</p><p>“Of course I do. Please show it to me.” </p><p>It takes a minute for him to actually get up, but eventually he’s fishing the pouch from his jacket pocket. </p><p>“That’s brave of you. You know I like sticking my hands in your pockets.” </p><p>“That’s why I was wearing those pants. I knew your hands would be busy.”</p><p>Monty grins unabashedly as he sits up on the bed. Nathan sits next to him, gathering him close so that their sides are pressed together. He drops the ring on his upturned palm and holds it out for Monty. Monty offers his hand. </p><p>He slides the ring on Monty’s finger carefully. It’s not the most expensive thing he’s given to him nor is it the brashest. But it’s unique, a one of a kind, made for Monty only. </p><p>“Nathan... it’s – I love it.” </p><p>“Good. Good.” </p><p>Monty holds up his hand, turning it to admire all angles. “How long have you had this?”</p><p>“It’s been maybe six months since I made the order. Having it made took a while. Then I couldn’t decide when...”</p><p>Monty cups his jaw to kiss his lips before reaching over to the nightstand and rummaging through the drawer. He can’t help raising his brows when Monty comes back with a small box.</p><p>“Pretty brave of you. Since that’s my side.” </p><p>“I know.” Monty wraps his arms around him. “And we both know damn well you sleep on top of me every night. Give me your hand, babe.” </p><p>He didn’t notice he was shaking until then. Monty opens the box and takes out the ring. The gold is cool against his skin. The band slides on perfectly. </p><p>“You know I’m a family man. I’ll make an honest man out of you. In all seriousness, Nathan, you’re the love of my life. Not a day goes by without me being thankful for having you. I can’t wait to be your husband and continue loving you every day.” </p><p>“I love you.” He looks at their hands side by side. “I love this. Thank you.”</p><p>Monty kisses his cheek. “It’s like three am. We should sleep. We’ll celebrate in the morning.” </p><p>“You have plans?”</p><p>“I wanna be in you. Or eat you out. Though right now I need to brush my teeth. Champagne and dick don’t complement each other as much as you’d think.”</p><p>“God, I love you.” </p><p>Monty bows for him as he rolls off the bed. He disappears into the bathroom. Nathan can’t help smiling down at his ring. He couldn’t have made it better even if he tried. </p><p>He follows his fiancé, who’s now nodding off on the toilet, his toothbrush hanging from his mouth. “Mon, go to bed.” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah”, he mumbles. </p><p>Nathan brushes his teeth as well and eventually Monty joins him to wash his hands and bump their hips together. They go to bed. Monty opens his arms to him and he settles against his chest. Monty’s heart beats steadily under his palm. </p><p>“I get to tell the guys”, he whispers. </p><p>Monty groans. “Dick.”</p><p>“Good night. Love you.”</p><p>“Night. Love you more.”</p><p>“Dick”, he mutters.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm pretty sure the only proposal i've written is in the friends au which was also a history ago but that's another reason this needed to be out there. i was bringing the cheese.</p><p>and yes, i've mentally prepared myself for the 32 hits this will get. i've made my peace it rly is not 2017 anymore</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>